


Hug

by MitsukiSirya



Series: Mitsuki!!! on ice headcanon [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Spoiler ep 9, Spoilers, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8725975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsukiSirya/pseuds/MitsukiSirya
Summary: Yuuri, con ancora mezzo pirozhki in mano, sorrise abbandonando la sua espressione stupita (forse per vederlo finalmente sorridere? Essere gentile?), rimise il cibo nel sacchetto e chiuse gli occhi. Prima che Yuri potesse processare la cosa, però, Yuuri annullò la distanza fra loro e lo strinse in un abbraccio.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scusate, ma è da due giorni che ci penso e avevo fisicamente bisogno di un missing moment come questo (per la cronaca: lo reputo canon).

"Li ha fatti mio nonno!"  
Yuri sorrise, come gli accadeva sempre quando pensava a suo nonno. Era _strano_ , però, per lui, mostrarsi in quel modo ad uno dei suoi acerrimi nemici; era strano pensare di essere gentile con il ragazzo che, solo l'anno scorso, aveva demolito psicologicamente in un bagno, irritato dal dover condividere il nome con un atleta così scarso.  
Eppure, _qui ed ora_ , Yuuri aveva sicuramente bisogno di qualcosa che gli tirasse su il morale (o meglio qualcuno, ma Yuri non aveva la capacità di teletrasportare Viktor dall'altra parte del mondo). E quella era, quindi, l'unica cosa che potesse fare per lui.  
Yuuri, con ancora mezzo pirozhki in mano, sorrise abbandonando la sua espressione stupita (forse per vederlo finalmente sorridere? Essere gentile?), rimise il cibo nel sacchetto e chiuse gli occhi. Prima che Yuri potesse processare la cosa, però, Yuuri annullò la distanza fra loro e lo strinse in un abbraccio.  
"COS-" esclamò Yuri, alzando leggermente le mani e non sapendo che fare - come contrastare quella stretta troppo forte, come _scappare_.  
"Preso." sussurrò Yuuri al suo orecchio, divertito "E grazie." aggiunse con ardore - _sinceramente convinto di quei ringraziamenti, apprezzando davvero lo sforzo che lui aveva fatto per confortarlo un pochino._  
Yuri fece una smorfia contro il suo petto e, poi, con riluttanza, ricambiò l'abbraccio chiudendo le mani dietro la sua schiena.  
Era... Strano. Yuri era stato abbracciato solo da pochissime persone nella propria vita, e l'unico da cui aveva apprezzato il gesto era stato ovviamente suo nonno.  
Dopo alcuni istanti di profondo disagio (almeno da parte sua), Yuuri si staccò leggermente, mostrandogli un sorriso luccicante. Gli ricordò così tanto Viktor che sentì lo strano impulso di prenderlo a schiaffi, ma si trattenne; con uno sbuffo, invece, piegò leggermente la testa in basso a sinistra e sussurrò: "... Non mi piace essere abbracciato."  
(In tutto questo, le mani di Yuuri erano _ancora_ sulla sua schiena e _non sembravano intenzionate_ a muoversi).  
"Davvero?" chiese lui, sinceramente stupito "E perché?"  
Yuri rialzò lo sguardo su di lui, sempre imbronciato.  
"Perché siete tutti più alti di me, ecco perché! Sono un ragazzo, maledizione!"  
Yuuri cambiò almeno dieci espressioni nell'arco di pochi secondi (prima basito, poi nelle varie gradazioni di chi sta cercando di non ridere ma non ce la può fare) e infine scoppiò a ridere ( _appunto_ ) e lo strinse di nuovo in un abbraccio stritolante.  
"AAAAARGH!" esclamò Yuri, stavolta dimenando le braccia e spingendo e cercando di sottrarsi alla presa. Quando alla fine ci riuscì, rosso in viso come non mai, puntò il dito contro il naso di quella faccia da schiaffi di Yuuri, che stava ancora sorridendo placidamente e ridacchiando sotto i baffi.  
"Dannazione, Maiale, sei sempre più uguale a Viktor! Vedi di correre da lui e abbracciarlo, dato che evidentemente hai carenze d'affetto e nessuno qui è la persona giusta per colmarle!"  
Yuuri spalancò gli occhi e Yuri, dopo lo sfogo, gli voltò le spalle e fece qualche passo correndo via da lui. Alla fine, però, si girò di nuovo.  
"E fammi sapere se ti piacciono i pirozhki!" esclamò, stavolta ( _di nuovo_ ) sorridendo, prima di fargli una linguaccia e correre via definitivamente.


End file.
